SAMURAI KYU
by HeePumpkin137
Summary: "ahhhh..ehmmm, he-hentikkan, ahhhhh K-Kyuuu" "jika kau hamil, aku lebih mudah mendapatkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya. "te-terserahhh" ucap Sungmin pasrah. #badsummary
1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**

**SAMURAI KYU**

"**dia berasal dari dunia lain?"**

**.**

"**Dia adalah pendekar samurai yang melegenda, ia bak mesin pembunuh pada zaman edo lalu, Sungmin" ucap Siwon horor.**

"**dan dia sekarang ada di rumah ku" Sungmin pucat pasih.**

**.**

"**apa yang kau lakukan pada kulkas ku?" sungut Sungmin.**

"**aku pikir benda ini monster" ucap Kyuhyun santai. Ia pun kembali mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya.**

"**YA..YA..YA! jangan memainkan pedangmu disini, kau bisa saja melukai kucing-kucing ku"**

**.**

"**ku mohon, bawa dia kembali, Sungmin-sshi, aku mencintainya" ucap gadis bernama Seohyun itu.**

**Deg...**

**Kenapa begitu sakit, kenapa hati ini sakit saat mengetahui kau sudah ada yang punya dan akan segera menikah , batin Sungmin.**

"**ahhhh..ehmmm, he-hentikkan, ahhhhh K-Kyuuu"**

"**jika kau hamil, aku lebih mudah mendapatkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya.**

"**te-terserahhh" ucap Sungmin pasrah.**

**.**

Lalalalalalala`~~~~~ , aku prnh share ini di FB ku, wktu itu aku minta ma author2 KyuMin untuk bkinin ff kyk gni cz efek liat Rurouni Kenshin live-action sama ke inget Ninja Hatori yg live-action juga.. ehh sepertinya belum ada yg bikinin -_- #permintaanku ditolakkk . ya udah, aku yg akan bkin sekarang. Ini teasernya. Mungkin akan berchapter, 2shoot mungkin, n aku jg bakal ttp publish ff oneshoot yg fluffy n sweet2 XD koq. TAPI Kalau ga da yg REVIEW. Trpaksa ga aku publish FF ini. Muehehehe .. #apasihh?

Gomawo yaa yg udah review di ff ku yg kemarin2, makasih bgt krtik n sarannya, itu sangat membantu.. makasih Reviewnya readerdeul :* muachhh~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : SAMURAI KYU**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And orhers**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, YAOI**

**Rate : T+**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Allah SWT**

**Summary : ****"Ahhhh..ehmmm, he-hentikkan, ahhhhh K-Kyuuu" "jika kau hamil, aku lebih mudah mendapatkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya. / "Te-terserahhh" ucap Sungmin pasrah. #badsummary**

STORY~~~~~~~

Kesunyian malam di gang-gang sempit kota Seoul yang biasanya sering ditakuti karena banyak tindak kriminal disana, tak dihiraukan oleh namja manis dan imut ini. Ia bahkan menghentakkan kakinya kuat sehingga menimbulkan gema yang sedikit menyeramkan. Namja itu, Lee Sungmin terus saja menggrutu sepanjang jalan. Mungkin ini adalah hari sialnya. Pasalnya Sungmin bukan mahasiswa yang suka cari perkara, apalagi cari masalah dengan dosen. Hell itu menakutkan!

Walau Sungmin namja yang sopan, ceria, dan baik tapi ada kalanya mulut namja itu tidak bisa dikontrol. Flashback saja kejadian tadi siang, bagaimana Sungmin mengatai dosennya botak. Walau memang botak, tapi tetap saja sang dosen tak terima. Alhasil, Sungmin harus membuat makalah sejarah tentang zaman Edo. Sungmin pusing seketika, ia anak fakultas seni, mana mengerti ia tentang sejarah.

"Aishhh... aku kan hanya mengucapkan kata botak, apa salahnya?" grutu Sungmin.

Srekkk

Srekkk

Srekkk

Sungmin berhenti melangkah seketika. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Tak ada siapapun. Padahal Sungmin merasa ada seseorang diujung gang itu. Bulu kuduk Sungmin merinding. Apa jangan-jangan ia diikuti makhluk ghaib? Anniya! Kita harus berpikir positive.

Sreng...

Sreng...

Sreng...

Bunyi gesekkan seperti... besi?

"Astaga... apalagi ini?" gumam Sungmin pelan.

Bunyi itu makin lama makin keras dan membuat Sungmin nyilu.

Woshhhhhh...

Angin berhembus kencang. Ingin rasanya Sungmin lari, tapi kakinya seperti dipasung. Bunyi itu tambah jelas dan kali ini diikuti oleh langkah kaki yang sedikit berlari. Dengan berani, Sungmin menengok kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang berlari kearahnya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan sebuah pedang. PEDANG?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Sungmin kencang. Ohhh ia tetap tak bisa bergerak. Orang itu makin dekat dan Sungmin tak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Ia pasrah, pasrah jika badannya akan disayat atau dipotong-potong oleh orang yang menyeramkan itu.

"Je-jeballll" ucap Sungmin terbata. Bulir keringan makin deras mengucur dari tubuh Sungmin. Dan ia memejamkan matanya kuat.

Dapat Sungmin rasakan, seseorang itu tengah berdiri didepannya. Lambat laut terpaan deru napas hangat menyentuh kulit wajah Sungmin. Sungmin makin pucat dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Je-jeball... jaa-jangan bunuh aku" ucap Sungmin terbata.

Krikkkk...krikkkkk

Sunyi. Tiba-tiba keadaan menjadi sunyi seperti semula. Tak ada deru napas lagi yang Sungmin rasakan diwajahnya. Ia memberanikan untuk membuka mata. Tak ada siapapun?. Benar..yang tadi itu pasti makhluk ghaib. Dengan kecepatan kuda, Sungmin lari melesat menuju rumahnya.

.

"Hoshhh..hosh...hoshh... kenapa hari ini aku begitu sial eoh?"

Sampai dirumah, Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Dan ia sekarang sedang tiduran diranjangnya yang empuk untuk melepas lelah.

Kretttt...

Lagi-lagi ada bunyi aneh yang Sungmin dengar. Jangan bilang kalau makhluk ghaib tadi mengikutinya sampai rumah?.

"Hiksss..hikss... jeball, jangan menggangguku" Sungmin mulai menangis ketakutan. Ia tak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau horor begini dan sekarang ia harus merasakannya.

Sesosok manusia, tepatnya seorang namja dengan setelan yukata berwarna biru, berambut coklat panjang yang terkuncir rapi, jangan lupakan pedangnya yang tersampir aman disisi pinggangnya. Sosok itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Sungmin yang sedang terlentang diranjang.

"Dan makhluk ghaib itu adalah seorang Samurai...hiksss, eommaa... kesalahan apa yang aku perbuat..hiksssss"

"Heii aku bukan mahkluk ghaib"

"Eh..dia bisa bicara"

"YYAAA... tentu saja bisa!"

Sungmin seketika bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap horor namja yang ada didepannya ini. Ia memandang namja itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu kembali keatas. Sungmin bernapas lega.

"Heeuffhhh... ternyata bukan makhluk ghaib, tapi hanya orang gila. Itu lebih melegakan" ucap Sungmin.

"Mwooya? Aku bukan orang gila!"

Srengg...

Seketika namja itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya kearah Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin menjerit terkejut dan kembali meringkuk di ranjang.

"Ampunnn... jangan bunuh aku" ucap Sungmin takut.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, asalkan kau jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!"

"N-nee"

"Ini dimana? Tahun berapa?"

"K-kau berada di Seoul sekarang, i-ini rumahku dan sekarang tahun 2014"

"APPPPAAAAA?"

Seketika namja itu jatuh terduduk, mungkin karena syock. Tak lama namja itu pun menangis dalam diam. Membuat Sungmin sweatdrop.

"Hikss... kau serius?" ucap namja itu.

"S-serius"

Dalam hati, Sungmin menggrutu kesal. Orang dihadapannya ini memang benar-benar orang gila. Sial sekali dia diganggung orang gila malam-malam begini.

"Sebaiknya kau lekas pulang kerumah sakit, tuan" ucap Sungmin.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Nee, rumah sakit jiwa. Mungkin kau tersesat kemari atau kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa mungkin"

"YYAAAAA... SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN ORANG GILA, NAMA KU CHO KYUHYUN DAN AKU ADALAH SEORANG SAMURAI DARI KLAN CHO! AKU BUKAN ORANG GILA!"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya susah. Orang ini tak waras. Bagaimana caranya mengusir namja ini dari rumahku?, batin Sungmin.

"Jangan berteriak didepanku!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ohh kau ingin aku tebas ya?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan pedangnya.

"A—ani"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Tak habis pikir dirinya bakal terdampar ditempat aneh ini dan bertemu dengan makhluk montok. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin intens dan yang ditatap hanya bisa bergerak risih.

"K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Bolehkah aku disini? Maksudku tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu"

"ANIYYAA!" jerit Sungmin.

"Ayolahh, aku akan bayar"

"Aku tidak menampung orang gila dirumah, jika kau ingin tinggal, tinggal-lah dirumah sakit jiwa"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya, bermaksud menakuti Sungmin dan itu berhasil. Melihat Sungmin yang ketakutan, smirk tajam Kyuhyun keluar. Ia semakin mendekati Sungmin yang sudah tersudut dipojok ranjang.

"Kau harus mau menampungku disini, aku akan bayar"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kantung dari bahan kain dan memberikan itu pada Sungmin.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin.

"Buka saja"

Sungminpun membuka kantung itu. Sunngmin mengerjap bingung. Ini apa? Ada 20 benda mirip koin tapi ditengah-tengah bolong.

"Kau mau membayarku dengan ini? T-I-D-AK!" ucap Sungmin sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mata duitan, itu lebih dari cukup!"

"Ini tidak laku, memang kau pikir sekarang zaman apa eoh?"

"Entah ini zaman apa tapi yang jelas uang yang kau pegang itu laku"

"Disini tidak laku, aku tidak mau"

Merasa akan sulit untuk berdebat dengan namja montok ini, Kyuhyun lebih memilih diam dan tidur diranjang. Membuat Sungmin jengkel dan terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti.

"Diam, dan tidur. Aku lelah" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

"YAAAA, TIDAK BISA BEGITU ... INI RU – "

Seketika ocehan Sungmin terhenti karena Kyuhyun sudah siap-siap untuk mengibaskan pedangnya lagi. Baiklah untuk malam ini, Sungmin mengalah. Ia akan cari cara untuk mengusir orang gila ini dari rumahnya besok. Dan jika begini, ia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang semalaman.

.

Sungmin buru-buru berangkat ke kampus. Ia telat dan hanya tidur satu jam tadi. Sungmin tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena namja gila itu. Apalagi hari ini hari tugas, leibh tepatnya hukuman membuat malakah sejarah harus dikumpulkan. Ohhhh... sepertinya Sungmin akan terus sial, apalagi dengan adanya namja gila dirumahnya.

"Siwon hyungggg" teriak Sungmin.

"Hei, Min.. kau kusut sekali tidak seperti biasa" ucap Siwon.

"Aku dirundung dewa sial, hyung"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Aku akan cerita"

Sungmin menceritakan semua kejadian aneh plus menjengkelkan kepada Siwon. Dan ia juga menceritakan bahwa namja yang ada dirumahnya saat ini adalah orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang Samurai. Tapi justru Siwon lebih percaya bahwa namja, read : Kyuhyun memang Samurai asli, mungkin saja ia memang berasal dari zaman dulu dan terdampar kesini. Mustahil memang, tapi keajiban itu ada kan?.

"Tidak, Hyung... si Kyuhyun itu hanya pembual, mungkin saja ia diputusi pacarnya dan akhirnya jadi gila begitu" ucap Sungmin.

"Ani, si Kyuhyun itu tidak bohong mungkin, aku pernah membaca buku legenda tentang seorang Samurai dari Korea yang hijrah ke Jepang, Min"

"Mana buktinya? Itu kan hanya legenda"

"Ini..."

Siwon mengambil buku yang berada dirak disampingnya. Ini buku tentang legenda-legenda Samurai pada zaman Edo. Siwon membuka bab yang menerangkan tentang pertempuran Kaisar Kyoto dengan beberapa Samurai yang menentangnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sang legenda Samurai. Nah..ini judulnya"

"Tapi Siwon hyung, bisa saja namja itu hanya mengaku-ngaku kan?"

"Baca dulu Min!"

Sungminpun dengan enggan membaca tiap baris cerita itu. Namun semakin lama, Sungmin semakin serius membaca dan matanya melebar ketika ia menemukan tulisan yang menjelaskna ciri-ciri Cho Kyuhyun, sang Samurai. Memang mirip apa yang di deskripsikan oleh buku itu tentang style Kyuhyun. Tapi sekali lagi, mungkin saja itu sengaja dimirip-miripkan bukan, karena si Kyuhyun yang berada dirumah Sungmin terobsesi menjadi seorang Samurai.

"Kau masih tak percaya?" tanya Siwon.

"Ehuhhh... aku bingung, hyung...otthoke?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

"Dia berasal dari dunia lain?" ucap Sungmin lagi.

"nee?"

"Jika benar, berarti dia berasal dari dunia lain kan, sejenis hantu. Karena pasti sekarang seharusnya dia sudah mati"

Siwon kembali membaca buku itu. Sungmin mulai bisa memahami pikirannya. Dan ia juga yakin jika si Kyuhyun yang Sungmin maksud memang seorang Samurai dari dunia lain, lebih tepatnya dari zaman Edo.

"Min, dengarkan aku baik-baik"

Siwon kembali membaca baris kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Dia adalah pendekar Samurai yang melegenda. Ia bak mesin pembunuh pada zaman Edo" Siwon membaca baris kalimat yang itu.

Sungmin mengerjap. Ahhh... ini benar-benar sial. Kenapa hidupnya tidak pernah tenang sedikitpun.

"Dan dia sekarang berada dirumahku" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Sungminpun langsung bergegas pergi. Ia harus pulang, mengusir Kyuhyun. Bisa saja kan nanti dia yang malah jadi korban dan malah kena tebas pedang Kyuhyun atau bahkan dikulit Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun melihat-lihat sekeliling rumah Sungmin. Banyak benda-benda aneh, menurut Kyuhyun. Ia pun pergi ke dapur dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah benda besar berwarna putih. Kyuhyunpun memegangnya. Errrr dingin seperti es. Apa ini monster salju? Pikir Kyuhyun. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Kyuhyun menebas benda itu yang ternyata adalah kulkas menjadi terbelah dua. Omooo, pedang Kyuhyun ternyata sangat tajam.

"Mati kau makhluk aneh, tenyata kau baru makan yaa" ucap kyuhyun jijik saat melihat kulkas yang terbelah dua ini memiliki isi didalamnya. Mungkin makhluk itu baru makan.

"Miaww..miaw..miaw..."

"Eh..ada kucing..omooo kucingnya banyak" ucap Kyuhyun antusias. Digendongnya satu kucing yang berbulu orange itu.

"Apa kau peliharaan dari si montok itu? Aigoo kau sama manisnya dengan majikan mu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus sayang kucing yang ia gendong.

BRAKKKKK

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kulkas ku?" ucap Sungmin murka.

Sungmin begitu syock, ternyata apa yang ia takutkan benar terjadi. Kyuhyun membuat ulah. Aigoooo kulkas yang baru lunas sebulan lalu memiliki nasib yang na'as, kulkasnya terbelah dua.

"Aku pikir benda itu mosnter" ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

'bukan kulkasnya yang monster, tapi kau' batin Sungmin kesal.

Ia pun kembali mengibas-ngibaskan pedangnya sambil tetap menggendong kucing Sungmin.

"YA..YA..YA! jangan memainkan pedangmu disini. Kau bisa melukai kucing-kucingku!"

"Mianhae"

Sungmin tak tahan. Dilemparnya kacang hijau yang ia beli tadi. Sungmin ingat perkataan bibinya kalau kacang hijau bisa mengusir roh jahat. Sungmin lemparkan semua kacang hijau yang ia beli tadi sehingga berserakan dilantai. Kyuhyun tetap bergeming, dan justru memandang Sungmin aneh.

"Kau gila ya? Kenapa bahan makanan dibuang-buang?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Sungmin.

"Aniy.. jangan mendekat! Kalau mendekat akan kubunuh kau" Sungmin sudah mengacungkan pisau kearah Kyuhyun.

Hopp..

Dalam sekali gerakan, Kyuhyun bisa membuang pisau yang Sungmin pegang, ia pun langsung menyudutkan Sungmin kedinding.

"Ku mohon... untuk kali ini bantu aku. Aku bingung sekarang aku berada dimana, dan hanya kau yang bisa membantu ku"

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?"

"Molla, yang jelas sekarang hanya kau manusia yang berada dihadapanku. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu dan aku juga tidak akan menyusahkanmu. Ku mohon berbaik hatilah"

Kyuhyun serius mengatakan itu, bagaimanapun juga ia tak tahu ini dunia apa. Ia terdampar disini dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya pulang ke zamannya.

"Ta-tapi kau hantu, kau monster, kau pembuhuh...bi-bisa saja kan kau akan membunuhku seketika"

"Bbfffff..bhuaaahahahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Yaaaa kenapa tertawa?" sungut Sungmin.

"Paboo... mana mungkin aku membunuh mu, lagi juga aku bukan hantu, monster atau pembunuh tapi aku ksatria pedang, aku seorang samurai"

"Ta-tapi tetap sa –"

"Sssttttttt"

Kyuhyun menaru jari telunjukkan di bibir Sungmin. Sungminpun terdiam seketika. Ditatapnya intens mata Sungmin, menyalurkan kepercayaan pada makhluk montok itu agar tak ragu padanya. Semakin lama, jari telunjuk Kyuhyun semakin menekan bibir M Sungmin. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kelembutan bibir Sungmin pada jari telunjuknya. Dan ia ingin mencoba bibir bersharp M itu sekarang.

Cup

Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun berganti dengan bibir tebalnya. Kyuhyun menegang. Baru pertama kali ia merasakan bibir yang lembut dan manis seperti bibir ini, bibir milik Sungmin. Semakin intens, Kyuhyun tak hanya menempelkan bibirnya tetapi juga melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Digigitnya bibir Sungmin, kontan membuat bibir M itu terbuka. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lidah Kyuhyun langsung menerobos kedalam mulut Sungmin. Menggelitik setiap sisi yang ada dimulut Sungmin. Sungminpun melenguh.

"Eughhhh"

Dipukulnya pelan dada Kyuhyun pertanda Sungmin sudah kehabisan oksigen. Kyuhyunpun dengan enggan menyudahi ciuman intimnya dengan Sungmin.

"Bibirmu manis sekali, montok" puji Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat pipi Sungmin berubah warna menjadi merah merona. Astaga , ini pertama kalinya bagi Sungmin untuk berciuman apalagi berciuman dengan seoran g namja.

"J-jangan mesum...namaku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin, jangan panggil aku montok"

"Ming...muka mu merah seperti tomat, lucu" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin lembut.

Dimana rasa takut yang tadi Sungmin rasakan pada Kyuhyun?. kKenapa justru berubah jadi rasa malu-malu kucing begini. Seperti anak ABG yang baru dicumbu kekasihnya. Dan Ming? Panggilan macam apa itu?

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, aku belum makan dari tadi. Bisa kau buatkan aku makanan?"

"Bi-bisa...tu-tunggu sebentar"

Sungminpun langsung melesat ke lemari tempat biasanya ia menyimpan ramen instan. Hanya makanan ini yang terpikirkan oleh Sungmin. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Ohh ia seperti tengah dihipnotis oleh Kyuhyun bahkan kekesalannya juga menguap begitu saja. Jangan lupakan, kulkas yang baru lunas sebulan lalu, Sungmin.

.

"Aku harus tidur dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Setelah makan. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergegas untuk tidur. Namun yang menjadi problem. Kyuhyun harus tidur dimana?. Okelahh kemarin malam ia bisa tidur bebas diranjang Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya duduk di sofa, ingat1 Sungmin tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Dan sekarang tak mungkin Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin untuk tidak tidur lagi bukan. Okeh fix... tidur berdua diranjang yang sama. Memikirkan itu membuat Kyuhyun senyam senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu? Kau membayangkan hal mesum ya?" selidik Sungmin.

"TIDAK!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ck...ahjussi mesum"

"Aku masih muda, dan aku tidka mesum..dasar montok"

"Jangan panggil aku montok lagi! Menggeli kan"

"Tapi kau memang montok. Coba lihat tubuh mu dicermin"

Sungmin rolling eyes, bisa gawat kalau ia tidur seranjang dengan Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa ia diterjang atau diperkosa.

"Kau tidur diluar" ucap Sungmin.

"ANIYAA!"

"YAAA JANGAN MEMBANTAH"

Mulai lagi perdebatan tak penting. Susah jika sudah berdebat dengan Sungmin yang keras kepala. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membungkamnya. TERJANG! Itulah cara Kyuhyun membungkam Sungmin sekarang -_- . Ia menerjang tubuh Sungmin dan menindihnya diranjang, sontak membuat Sungmin kaget dan meronta kuat. Tapi apa daya, Kyuhyun jauh lebih kuat.

"Berat, bodoh..turun!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Kau empuk, hihi"

"Aku tidak bisa bernapas"

"Ya ya..baiklah"

Kyuhyun tak lagi menindih Sungmin. Tapi ia memeluk Sungmin erat. Sama saja, Sungmin tidak bisa bernapas juga. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat memeluknya. Jika setiap hari begini, Sungmin bisa mati -_- .

"Jaljayo, Ming"

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup singkat kening Sungmin. Ia pun merubah posisi dengan membelakangi Sungmin. Lalu Sungmin? Wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Satu lagi yang Sungmin pikirkan, jika setiap hari Kyuhyun selalu berbuat seperti itu kepadanya bisa-bisa ia akan meleleh seperti es krim.

.

Sungmin bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Ia menyerngit heran. Tak ada Kyuhyun disampingnya? Apa selama ini Sungmin hanya bermimpi? Jika iya, Sungmin akan merayakan hal itu.

"Aku harap ini memang mimpi"

Iapun bergegas mandi. Ia masih tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun dan itu membuat keyakinannya bertambah bahwa ia memang tengah bermimpi kemarin. Tak mau ambil pusing, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menonton TV karena ia juga libur hari ini. Tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Sedang asyik menonton TV. Tiba-tiba Sungmin dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang sekarang telah merusak TV nya menjadi dua bagian, terbelah dua sama seperti nasib kulkasnya.

"Mati kau monster aneh" ucap Kyuhyun dengan napas yang memburu. Siapa lagi yang akan berbuat begitu, merusak perabotan Sungmin selain Kyuhyun . Sungmin melotot kaget.

Ding Dong.. Ding Dong...

Jam dinding Sungmin berbunyi, pertanda jika saat ini pukul 07.00 pagi. Namun na'as, jam itu pun tak luput dari pedang Kyuhyun. Rasanya mata Sungmin akan keluar saat ini juga.

"Omoooo...monster waktu, mati mati mati"

Tiiittttttttt...tiiittttt

Bunyi rice cooker pertanda nasi yang Sungmin masak tadi sudah matang.

Srekkkkkk...

Dan lagi-lagi rice cooker itu menjadi korban pedang Kyuhyun. Sungmin hampir pingsan -_- .

"Rumah mu tak aman. Banyak monster disini"

Sungmin sudah lemas sekarang. Barang-barang elektroniknya habis. Tak tahu apa jika semua barang-barang itu baru lunas dari cicilan selama setahun T_T dan Kyuhyun dengan gampang merusaknya. poor Ming.

'Aku bisa jatuh miskin jika begini' batin Sungmin nelangsa.

T.B.C

LALALALA~~~ absurd ya? mianhaeyoooo... jauh dari ekspetasi kalian ya? T_T mianhaeee~~~~...

Silahkan yang mau baca... aku bakal tetep lanjutin ini sampai chap akhir, tenang saja ^^` tapi mungkin agak lama update nya n tebas menebas barang elektronik itu aku terinspirasi sama Ninja Hatori live-action, kocak lho filmnya xD... Silahkan kritik dan saran kalian ^^~ makasih juga teasernya udah di review..aku msih agak bingung ngpost diffn :/ ... tunggu chap selanjutnya yaaaa... GOMAWOOO yg udah review :) .

REVIEW lagi yaaaa ^^~


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : SAMURAI KYU**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And orhers**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, YAOI**

**Rate : T+**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Allah SWT**

**Summary : ****"Ahhhh..ehmmm, he-hentikkan, ahhhhh K-Kyuuu" "jika kau hamil, aku lebih mudah mendapatkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya. "te-terserahhh" ucap Sungmin pasrah. #badsummary**

* * *

><p>Story~~~~~~~~~ <p>

"Dengar baik-baik, Kyu!"

"Nee..neee"

"Sekarang kau adalah tanggung jawabku karena kau menumpang dirumahku. Untuk itu kau harus menaati peraturan-peraturan yang ada agar kau tidak semena-mena disini"

Sungmin menyodorkan selembar kertas. Isinya adalah tata tertib yang harus Kyuhyun patuhi jika ingin tetap tinggal dirumah Sungmin.

Yang pertama, tidak boleh meyentuh barang elektronik apapun. Itu mungkin point terpenting bagi Sungmin jika tidak ingin rugi.

Kedua, harus membayar iuran selama Kyuhyun tinggal dirumah Sungmin. Itu kesepakatan karena Sungmin juga tidak mau rugi.

Ketiga, JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM. Yeahh entahlah tata tertib yang satu ini bisa dipatuhi Kyuhyun atau tidak.

"Ada lagi yang harus aku patuhi?"

"Cukup. Itu saja. Ehh Kyu, ngomong-ngomong kau ini benar berasal dari zaman prasejarah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Zaman prasejarah?" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya tanda ia bingung.

"Maksudku kau berasal dari zaman Edo? Kenapa bisa terdampar kemari?"

"Huuuhhh..aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku ingat aku sedang menunggu acara pertunanganku, setelah itu aku pergi ke hutan. Dannn..."

Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia benar-benar enggan untuk mengingat kejadian sebelum ia terdampar disini.

"Dan? Ayo lanjutkan, Kyu"

"Aku sedang malas bercerita. Kau saja yang bercerita, Ming"

"Ckk.. aku harus bercerita apa?"

"Tentang mu, misalnya kau sudah punya kekasih?"

"Apa itu penting untuk aku ceritakan?"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. Justru itu hal paling penting yang harus Kyuhyun ketahui. Jika Sungmin sudah punya kekasih, Kyuhyun tentu saja akan merusak hubungan pacaran namja manis itu.

"Aku belum punya kekasih"

"Jinja?"

"Neee"

Yess, batin Kyuhyun gembira. Itu artinya bebas bagi Kyuhyun untuk melakukan kemesuman pada Sungmin. Yahhh hanya itu yang dipikirkan Samurai mesum ini. Sungmin beranjak dari sofa.

"Eh kau mau kemana?"

"Beli bahan makanan, kau tahu sendiri bahan makanan dikulkasku sudah kau rusak! Jadi tidak bisa dimakan lagi" ucap Sungmin sebal.

"Aku ikuuutttt"

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Sepertinya Sungmin agak menyesal untuk tidak mencegah Kyuhyun ikut belanja. Pasalnya ia lupa jika dari pertama bertemu hingga sekarang Kyuhyun tidak ganti baju. Agak aneh, melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ditengah kota dengan style seperti itu. Masih menggunakan Yukata dan rambut panjang terikat. Jangan lupa ia membawa pedang kebanggaannya itu. Apalagi dengan tingkah absurdnya yang seolah-olah melihat gedung pencakar langit seperti melihat tuhan. Kyuhyun...kau mempermalukan Sungmin.

"Huaaaaaaa...apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun takjub sambil menunjuk kearah gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Bahkan ia hampir tersandung karena tak berkedip dan terus mendongak keatas unutk melihat gedung-gedung.

"Gyaaaaaa... monster-monster apa itu? Kenapa mereka banyak sekali dijalanan? Gyyyaaaaaa..monster itu makan orang, Ming" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya karena melihat banyak sekali monster, yang sebenarnya adalah mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kyuhyun! masukan kembali pedangmu atau aku akan mengusir mu dari rumah!" ancam Sungmin.

Sungmin semakin menjauh. Masa bodo Kyuhyun akan tersesat, ia tak mau ikutan malu karena banyak yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Heii Ming, jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Ck.. bersikaplah biasa Kyu! Jangan seperti orang norak"

Kyuhyun hanya menyengir. Setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera pulang. Sungmin antisipasi saja, jika lama-lama diluar bisa bahaya. Kyuhyun akan membuat kericuhan. Sungmin tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tunggu, Kyu"

"Ada apa?"

"Sebelum kita pulang. Aku ingin kau dirapihkan dulu. Baju mu sudah lusuh lagi pula tidak mungkin kau akan memakai baju itu terus-terusan disini. Lagi juga rambutmu kepanjangan"

"Kau mau memotong rambutku? ANIIII!"

"Kau harus mau! Pilih rambutmu akan dipotong atau aku akan mengusirmu? Hmm , pilih yang mana?"

"CK...DASAR SEMOK! AWAS KAU!"

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang Sungmin katakan. Walau agak susah membujuk Kyuhyun karena ia membuat ulah ketika rambutnya akan dicukur. Tapi Sungmin tak perduli, karena tak mungkin juga membiarkan Kyuhyun berkeliaran dengan style Samurai seperti itu. Bisa-bisa ia ditangkap polisi dan itu tambah merepotkan Sungmin.

Sudah satu jam lebih Kyuhyun berada di salon. Dan ketika Kyuhyun keluar betapa terkejutnya Sungmin dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang baru. Rambut brunatte coklat pendek tertata dengan rapi, blezer hitam dan kaos putih polos, juga jeans biru yang Kyuhyun kenakan. TAMPAN, batin Sungmin menjerit histeris.

"Ta-tampan" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Mwo?, eh Ming sebaiknya kita pulang. Disini banyak benda-benda aneh, aku risih"

"A-a-aniya... Baiklah, ayo pulang"

.

Setelah selesai berbelanja dan me make over Kyuhyun, Sungminpun langsung mencuci pakaian kotornya yang dari kemarin tak sempat dicuci, karena ada Kyuhyun tentu nya. Sungmin memakai kemeja putih polos yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya dan memakai celana pendek selutut, terlihat errrrr...menggoda memang tapi bukan maksud Sungmin untuk menggoda Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun tergoda itu bukan salahnya. Salahkan saja Kyuhyun yang terlalu pervert. :v

"Kau sedang apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Mencuci baju, apalagi memangnya?"

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ani"

"Biar ku bantu"

"Tidak usah"

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tak memaksa. Jujur, Sungmin butuh bantuan karena pakaian yang dicucinya cukup banyak. Ditambah ia juga harus mencuci Yukata Kyuhyun yang sangat kotor dan banyak noda bandelnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun pasti tak akan bisa membantunya. Memangnya dia bisa mencuci?.

"Sudah ku bilang tidak usah. Jangan ganggu, Kyu"

"Aku bukannya menggangumu tapi membantu"

Benar dugaan Sungmin. Bukannya membantu, justru Kyuhyun mempersulit kerjaannya. Tanpa berprikebajuan, Kyuhyun malah melempar baju-baju itu dan menginjeknya dilantai kamar mandi. Seharusnya ia menginjeknya di bak plastik yang tersedia sehingga tidak akan kotor oleh lantai kamar mandi.

"YAAAAA...KAU MALAH MEMBUAT SEMUANYA KOTOR!"  
>"Ani, itu karena kurang busanya. Harus ditambah. Yang ini bukan ?" Dengan asal Kyuhyun mengambil detergen dan menuangkan semua isinya ke lantai. Alhasil membuat lantai kamar mandi itu semakin licin.<p>

"CUKUP CHO KYUHYUN!"

Dengan kasar, Sungmin merebut semua pakaian itu. Tapi...

BYURRRRRRR~~~~

Sungmin malah terpeleset dan jatuh ke bak yang berisi air dan busa. Baju Sungmin basah. Bukannya menolong, Kyuhyun malah tak berkedip melihat Sungmin sekarang. Aura pervertnya bangun seketika -_- .

"A-apa lihat-lihat!" ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Bi-biar ku bantu, ayo"

Kyuhyun hendak membantu Sungmin keluar dari bak namun itu keberuntungan atau kesialan, justru Kyuhyun juga ikut tercebur kebak. Yahhh jangan salahkan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Ingat! Lantainya penuh busa. Pasti sangat licin bukan? :3 . Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin sekarang.

"kkkkkkk~" tawa Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Wajahmu penuh busa. Menggemaskan sekali...huufhhhhhh" Kyuhyun meniup helaian poni Sungmin yang ditutupi busa. Ia pun mencolek busa yang ada dihidung mancung Sungmin.

Cuppp

Kyuhyun mengecup hidung itu. Seketika wajah Sungmin merona.

"Kau cantik..." ucap Kyuhyun.

"A-apa?"

Diciumnya leher bersih Sungmin. Aroma harum tercium dari tengkuk Sungmin. Aroma harum itu bagai feromon yang membuat Kyuhyun ketagihan untuk terus mengendusnya. Lebih dari itu, Kyuhyun berani sekarang untuk menggigit dan menghisap kecil leher Sungmin. Membuat sang empu-nya melenguh.

"Euggghhhhh..."

Kyuhyunpun membuka celana selutut yang Sungmin kenakan berserta underware nya. Seketika tubuh bagian bawah Sungmin polos. Sungmin mengigit kencang bibir bawahnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa justru dirinya terlihat pasrah dan menunggu apa yang selanjutnya Kyuhyun perbuat padanya. Seharusnya Sungmin marah karena merasa dilecehkan, tapi ini tidak. Ada rasa aneh dihati Sungmin kala Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Aneh memang, baru bertemu tapi Sungmin merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Walau perlakuan mesum sekalipun. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

CUPPPP~~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. Makin lama, ia makin melumat bibir bersharp M tersebut. Sungmin dengan suka rela membuka mulutnya. Mengizinkan lidah Kyuhyun untuk mengeksplor setiap bagian yang ada dimulutnya. Sungmin kembali melenguh nikmat. Ciuman Kyuhyun terlalu memabukkan dan ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Eugghhhh...Kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, se-sesak"

Kyuhyunpun menyudahi ciuman panasnya dengan Sungmin. Ditatapnya Sungmin dengan intens. Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama, perasaan aneh dihatinya melihat Sungmin untuk pertama kali di gang sempit itu.

"Muka mu memerah" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi mulus Sungmin.

"Eughhh...ahhhhhhh..ahhhhh...Kyuuuu" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menghisap kuat lehernya dan meninggalkan kiss mark yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Kyuhyunpun mengelus paha dalam Sungmin. Sungminpun mendesah nikmat.

Junior Sungmin sudah ON , begitu juga dengan junior Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Sungmin dibak yang penuh air dan busa itu. Ia pun membantu Sungmin untuk bangun. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memukul wajah Kyuhyun. Pasalnya sekarang ia sudah ON dan Kyuhyun malah menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Mianhaeyo.. aku membuatmu bangun, Ming" ucap Kyuhyun sesal.

"Seharusnya kau tanggung jawab!" sungut Sungmin sebal.

"Tentu, jika kita sudah resmi menikah nanti"

MENIKAHHHH?

Sungmin melotot kaget. Apa katanya tadi? MENIKAH? . Tak dipungkiri Sungmin merasa aliran darahnya berdesir cepat begitu juga dengan kerja jantungnya. Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat jika Kyuhyun mau menikah dengannya?.

"K-kau melamar ku?"

"Nee" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ta-tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat? Kita baru bertemu"

Benar juga, ia baru bertemu dengan Sungmin. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri juga oleh Kyuhyun bahwa ia sudah jatuh pada Sungmin. Dan ia merasa sudah sangat nyaman berada disisi Sungmin.

"Aku seperti sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, entahlah... "

Tiba-tiba kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Ia benci jika pada saat seperti ini, kejadian itu teringat lagi. Apa ini memang takdirnya? Dan bukan tanpa sebab ia terdampar disini kan? .

"Arghhhh... sa-sakit..kepalaku sakit, Ming" ucap kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya bahkan ia meremas kuat rambutnya.

"K-Kyu, kau kenapa?" Sungmin panik. Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun.

"To-tolong aku..jebal"

Seketika Kyuhyun pingsan. Dengan bergegas, Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya diranjang, tak lupa ia juga mengganti pakaian Kyuhyun yang basah. Batin Sungmin berkecamuk.

.

In other place

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja yakin. Karena Cho Kyuhyun hanya milikku, bukan milik namja menjijikan itu. Saat ini atau dimasa depan. AHAHAHAH"

"Kau begitu menyeramkan nona Rokuro Kubi"

.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang mengompres dahi Kyuhyun dengan air dingin. Kenapa ia jadi begitu takut? Pasalnya Kyuhyun makin pucat. Tadi ia juga sudah memanggil dokter untuk kerumahnya dan memeriksa Kyuhyun. Alhasil Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa, mungkin itu hanya karena kelelahan. Sungmin tak percaya, ada yang salah pada Kyuhyun. Perasaan resah mulai menghantui Sungmin.

BRUKKKKKKK

Suara keras benda jatuh membuat Sungmin terkejut, suara itu berasal dari luar . Dengan hati-hati dan was-was, Sungmin keluar. Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis sekarang juga ketika ia melihat sosok wanita memakai kimono berwarna merah , rambutnya disanggul rapi. Apa orang ini sejenis Kyuhyun juga? Batin Sungmin. Sosok wanita itu makin lama makin dekat, terdengar suara isak tangis dari wanita itu. Sungmin ingin pingsan sekarang juga! Seram.

"To-tolong..." wanita itu berucap.

"OMOOOOOOO...HANTUUUUUU" teriak Sungmin.

Dengan kencang, Sungmin berlari menuju kamarnya. Hening, Sungmin bisa bernapas lega sekarang. Namun ia kembali tercekat kala wanita itu ada didepannya.

"Apa salahku? Mohon... jangan ganggu aku" ucap Sungmin pasrah

"Ma-maaf membuatmu takut, tapi aku bukan hantu.. perhatikan baik-baik" ucap wanita itu.

"Eh? Bukan ya?"

Dugaan Sungmin benar, wanita ini sejenis dengan Kyuhyun.

"Memang kau siapa, kalau boleh tahu"

"Aku Seohyun, tunangan Kyuhyun"

Seketika Sungmin ingat apa yang pernah Kyuhyun bilang padanya. Kyuhyun akan bertunangan bukan? Kenapa hatinya sakit.

"Ku Mohon, bawa dia kembali. Aku mencintainya" ucap Seohyun sedih

Deg

Kenapa begitu sakit? Kenapa hati ini sakit saat mengetahui kau sudah ada yang punya dan akan segera menikah, batin Sungmin.

"Kenapa memohon kepadaku? Bukankah kau dari dunia yang sama dengan Kyuhyun dan kau juga bisa kemari, seharusnya kau juga bisa kembali pulang kan?"

Seohyun mengigit bibirnya. Kemudian ia teriksa kembali.

"Hikss... aku juga terdampar disini, ku mohon bantu aku dan Kyuhyun. Hanya kau yang bisa"

"Aku tidak tahu caranya, Seohyun-ssi"

Makin lama, Sungmin makin dibuat jengah oleh Seohyun. Apanya hanya dia yang bisa memulangkan Seohyun dan Kyuhyun?. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Mudah saja, tapi kau harus mau..ku mohon" sujud Seohyun kepada Sungmin. Astaga, apa wanita ini sudah gila? Kenapa harus sampai sujud segala.

"Baiklah..baiklah..."

.

Kyuhyun sudah sadar beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun Sungmin menyerngit aneh, Kyuhyun bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang biasa. Matanya hitam pekat bahkan tanpa cahaya didalamnya. Kulitnya juga makin pucat. Dan yang lebih membuat Sungmin terkejut adalah Kyuhyun dengan santainya langsung mencumbu Seohyun. Mencumbu Seohyun dikamarnya!..diranjangnya pula! walau tidak sampai pada permainan inti tapi tetap saja membuat hati Sungmin hancur seketika. Kyuhyun pembual, atau memang ia hanya menggoda Sungmin kemarin-kemarin?

.

"Ini cara agar aku dan Kyuhyun bisa kembali" Seohyun memberikan selembar kertas pada Sungmin.

"Kau tahu caranya, kenapa tidak kau saja?" ucap Sungmin sinis.

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa"

Sekilas Sungmin melihat senyum aneh pada bibir Seohyun. Lagi-lagi perasaannya tidak enak. Apa ia harus melakukan ini? Jika tidak, Seohyun dan Kyuhyun akan tetap disini dan itu akan membuat Sungmin mati perlahan karena sakit hati. Tapi ia juga ragu ...

Kertas itu bertuliskan agar Sungmin pergi ke sebuah kuil , kuil apapun ayng berada disini tepat pada pertengahan bulan ini, bearti itu seminggu lagi. Selanjutnya teteskan darah segar, darah Sungmin kedalam sumur yang ada didalam kuil. Hanya itu.. tapi sukses membuat Sungmin merinding dan gelisah.

.

SKIP TIME...

"Ahhh...ehmmm he-hentikan K-Kyuuuu"

"Jika kau hamil, aku lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya.

"Te-terserah" jawab Sungmin pasrah.

Jlebbbb...

"Arghhhhhh"

BRUKKKKKKK...

"APPOOOOOOO" adu Sungmin.

Ia mengerjab berkali-kali sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit. Ia jatuh dari ranjangnya. Astaga... ternyata itu hanya mimpi? WHAT THEEEEE? Batin Sungmin menjerit tak rela. Tak habis pikir bagi Sungmin bermimpi sedang bercinta dengan Kyuhyun. Apa ini efek dari kejadian kemarin-kemarin?. Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Seohyun datang kerumah Sungmin, dan sejak itu juga sikap Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat. Kyuhyun seperti tak mengenal Sungmin, tak menyapa atau berbuat yang aneh-aneh seperti biasa. Ia hanya diam, bermesraan dengan Seohyun, hanya itu sikap Kyuhyun seminggu ini. Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin menghajar Kyuhyun atau untuk sekedar menegurnya tapi ia seperti terhalang, dan yang jadi penghalangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita yang bernama Seohyun itu.

"Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa kau datang kekehidupanku dan berbuat semau mu, Kyu?" ucap Sungmin lirih.

.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sungmin langsung bergegas untuk pergi ke kampusnya. Apa kabar dengan tugas hukuman membuat makalah sejarah? Mengingat itu Sungmin ingin menangis. Pasalnya hukumannya menjadi berlipat T_T .

"Ehh..Sungmin-sshi kau mau kemana?" tanya Seohyun.

"Tentu saja pergi menuntut ilmu, apalagi?" jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Kau tak lupakan untuk membantuku dan Kyuhyun kembali ke zaman kami?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika setiap hari kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama" sungut Sungmin.

"Baiklah, malam ini... "

Sungmin berlalu pergi. Sudah tak tahan ia dengan kelakuan wanita itu. Menumpang dirumah Sungmin tapi laganya seperti ratu, tak tahu saja ia kalau tunangannya yaitu Kyuhyun hampir bercinta dengan Sungmin , batin Sungmin bangga.

.

Hari sudah semakin malam. Sungmin agak ragu sebenarnya untuk pergi ke kuil dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Seohyun. Dan satu lagi, Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun kembali ke zamannya. Ia ingin Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya. Egois memang, tapi Kyuhyun sendiri yang membuatnya seperti itu. Sungmin jadi ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun. Di gang sempit ini, gang biasa yang Sungmin lalui ketika pulang kuliah. Namun semenjak ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun disini, ia tidak melewati gang sempit ini lagi, dengan alasan masih takut dan takut akan bertemu Kyuhyun-Kyuhyun yang lain -_- .

Sungmin melangkah pelan dan meresapi keheningan malam di gang ini. Ia rindu Kyuhyun.

SREKKK

SREKKK

Sungmin mendengar suara aneh. Dan suasana ini seperti dejavu bagi Sungmin. Seketika sebuah cahaya terang muncul dari ujung gang. Sungmin takut, tapi rasa penasaran justru lebih ia rasakan. Akhirnya Sungmin melangkah mendekati cahaya itu. Ia masuk kedalam cahaya dan betapa terkejutnya Sungmin apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Ini...

Apa sekarang ia berada dizaman edo?

Dan...

Kenapa ada dirinya berpakaian khas seperti rakyat Jepang zaman Edo dulu.

"A-APA ITU AKU?" ucap Sungmin kaget.

T.B.C

.

* * *

><p>Updatenya cepetkan? Hehehe~~~~~...<p>

Chap depan akan terkuang semuanya. Yang nanya ini rate T? Aku rasa bakalan M di ending :v . iya alurnya agak kcepetanya ya? aku pngn agar mpe 10 chap tpi ga bsa janjiin klu update cepet atw tepat wktu..jdi aku cpetin alurnya, ga apa kan ..mianhaeyooo. Makin gaje , makin ngawur? :3 maap readers TAT ..

Thanks to :

**Keikofeyla , fariny , sissy , min fitri 5351, Neng guest137, Guest, ShinJiWoo920202 ,Adekyumin joyer **

**Truly ELF, Cho Adah Joyers, nami, chintia coy, abilhikmah allea1186, nurganevi, Shinefi flynn, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, kim hyun nie , MinnieGalz , Fuji jump910 , aningeko81 , dewi. , Chella-KMS , kyumin pu , KyuMin Cho , GOT7mark93 , aningeko81 , .9 , **

**Makasih udah baca n review yaa ^^~ **

**Review lagi ? ^^~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle : SAMURAI KYU**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**And orhers**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, YAOI**

**Rate : T+**

**Disclaimer : Semua milik Allah SWT**

**Summary : ****"Ahhhh..ehmmm, he-hentikkan, ahhhhh K-Kyuuu" "jika kau hamil, aku lebih mudah mendapatkan mu" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesumnya. "te-terserahhh" ucap Sungmin pasrah. #badsummary**

* * *

><p>Story~~~~~<p>

Sungmin melihat dirinya sedang berada disebuah pasar. Yahh seperti pasar tapi anehnya tak ada satupun orang-orang disana terganggung dengan kehadiran Sungmin, mereka seperti tak melihat Sungmin sama sekali atau mungkin benar Sungmin tak terlihat sekarang?

Sungmin membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat dirinya dihampiri oleh seorang namja yang ia kenal. Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu adalah Kyuhyun. Berarti apa ia reikarnasi menjadi Sungmin yang sekarang?. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun itu pergi dari pasar. Lekas Sungmin mengikuti keduanya.

**FLASHBACK ON ( ZAMAN EDO)**

Asal muasal Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Seohyun hanya berpapasan saat ke kedai ramen, hanya itu dan sampai sekarang ia seperti dihantu Seohyun. Besok adalah hari dimana pertunangan Kyuhyun dengan Seohyun atau kerap dipanggil Kubi oleh orang-orang. Tentu bukan mau Kyuhyun bertunangan dengan wanita itu. Tapi ia terpaksa karena wanita itu terus saja mengancam akan membunuh Sungmin jika Kyuhyun tak mau menerimanya. Semua orang tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin adalah kekasih Kyuhyun dan mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan menemui Sungmin, mempertegas bahwa hanya Sungmin yang ada dihatinya. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Ming, kau disini rupanya?" ucap Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin yang berada dikeramaian pasar.

"Kyu..."

"Nee, ada apa?"

"Aku membelikan ini untuk mu, kau suka?"

Sungmin memberikan sebuah gelang dengan corak etnik. Ia pun memasangkannya di tangan Kyuhyun. Sangat pas.

"Ming, ikut aku"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berlari keluar pasar. Merekapun sampai disebuah rumah tua tak berpenghuni. Disana Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Ia tak bisa menyakiti hati Sungmin. Ia tahu, Sungmin pasti sakit hati tapi keselamatan Sungmin diatas segalanya.

"Kyu..."

"Diam dulu, Ming.. Aku ingin memelukmu lebih lama lagi"

"Aku tidak apa, sungguh"

"Ming..."

"Aku percaya padamu, Kyu. Kau juga percaya padaku kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap manik foxy itu intens. Ia tak tahan, sungguh . tersirat rasa sedih dan kecewa dimanik indah Sungmin. Ia juga kecewa dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Aku mencintai mu, sekarang hingga nanti, Kyu"

"Aku juga. Aku sungguh mencintaimu Ming"

Cup

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan lembut. Penuh kasih sayang, ia ingin menyalurkan semua cintanya.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu lebih dari ini? Bolehkah aku memiliki mu, memiliki hati dan tubuhmu?"

"Hikss...hikss... lakukan, Kyu. Aku memang milik mu"

Rumah tua itu seakan menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Biarlah tetap seperti ini, karena jika mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama. Apapun dan siapapun tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan.

.

Hari yang dinanti, tepatnya hanya Seohyun yang menanti akhirnya tiba. Senang bukan kepalang ia karena akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun. Seohyun memang sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti Sungmin, tapi wanita licik itu tentu tidak akan menepatinya. Sebelum acara pertuangannya dimulai. Ia harus menghabisi Sungmin terlebih dahulu karena ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan terus mengejar Sungmin. Jalan satu-satunya adalah melenyapkan Sungmin dari muka bumi, batin jahat Seohyun.

Sungmin berbaring diranjangnya. Bagian bokongnya masih nyilu karena aktivitas bercintanya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin. Tapi ia tak menyesal, justru ia senang. Itu untuk pertama kalinya ia bercinta dan Kyuhyun selalu konsisten menjaga nya. Ia tak perduli sekarang, tak ada yang bisa memisahkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun. Siapapun itu.

Srekkkk...

Srekkk...

Sungmin menoleh kearah jendela. Seketika hawa negative memenuhi kamar Sungmin. Ada apa ini? Kenapa hatinya menjadi was-was begini?. Kenapa suasanya berubah mencekam?

"Bagaimana hari mu, Sungmin?" terdengar nada sinis dari kalimat itu. Kalimat ayng dilontarkan dari seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dikamar Sungmin.

Sungmin tahu sosok itu, itu... SEOHYUN? Kenapa ia datang kemari?

"S-SEOHYUN?"

"Langsung saja, aku ingin kau mati"

"K-kenapa?"

"Kau penggangu!"

"T-tidak!"

Nafas Sungmin mencekat, seperti pasokan oksigennya menipis. Ia benar-benar sesak napas. Sungmin dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Seohyun. Apa ia bermimpi atau tidak? Seketika leher Seohyun memanjang dengan elastisnya. Urat-urat biru mulai muncul disekitar wajah dan leher Seohyun. Taring dan lidah yang panajng menjulur keluar dari mulutnya. Seohyun seorang siluman.

"Aku Rokuro Kubi Seohyun jika kau tidak kenal"

"S-siluman"

"Kau tahukan apa kebiasaan seorang Rokuro Kubi? Mengincar laki-laki tampan. Dan aku sedang mengincar Kyuhyun. jadi jangan ganggu. Beristirahatlah di surga"

Seohyun membelit Sungmin dengan lehernya yang panjang. Terus menekan kuat Sungmin hingga kesulitan bernapas. Sungmin memucat. Ia harus selamatkan Kyuhyun. ia tahu siapa itu Rokuro Kubi, Youkai wanita yang memangsa laki-laki tampan macam Kyuhyun. Dan ternyata Seohyun adalah Rokuro Kubi.

"K-Kyu...Ti-tidak...arghhhhhhhhhhhh"

Darah segar mengalir dari leher Sungmin. Seohyun menggigit leher Sungmin hingga berdarah banyak.

"Kyuuu.. a-aku mencintaimu" bisik Sungmin sebelum kesadarannya memudar dan akhirnya ia benar-benar berhenti bernapas.

.

Kyuhyun tak jua melihat batang hidung wanita licik itu. Kira-kira sudah satu jam ia menunggu di altar ini. Jika bukan karena ancaman Seohyun tentu ia tidak sudi menunggu begini. Menunggu pertunangannya dengan Seohyun. Detik demi detik berlalu dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat tanda-tanda Seohyun akan kemari. Bisa kah ia berharap bahwa Seohyun tidak jadi bertunangan dengannya? Seketika hati Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga. Ia harus bergegas kerumah Sungmin sebelum wanita licik itu datang. Kyuhyunpun bergegas pergi. Ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, hampir sampai dirumah Sungmin, namun seketika Kyuhyun berhenti berlari. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Sungmin yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan banyak darah dilehernya tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Didekat jurang.

"M-Ming... TIDAKKKK...SUNGMINNN"

Teriak Kyuhyun kalut dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam. Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa Sungmin meninggalkannya seperti ini?. Itu tidak adil.

"K-kenapa Ming? KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SEPERTI INI? SUNGMINN-AHHH, BANGUN KU MOHON..HIKSSS"

"Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan jarinya kuat. Seohyun memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Nampak wanita itu berlari ingin menghampirinya. Tidak ada pilihan dan alasan lagi untuk Kyuhyun hidup. Jika Sungmin mati, ia juga harus mati. Sambil menggendong Sungmin bridal, Kyuhyun terus memundurkan dirinya hingga ditepi jurang. Seohyun kalut, dan semakin berlari kencang. Tapi terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah melompat kejurang bersama Sungmin.

Dan disinilah justru Kyuhyun seperti ditelan oleh cahaya yang membawa ia kemasa depan. Tanpa membawa Sungmin yang sudah terkapar didasar jurang.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjab. Ia berada di tempat aneh menurutnya yang ternyata adalah masa depan. Tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun menteskan air mata mengingat kejadian itu. Sungminnya...

Tab...

Tab...

Tab...

Kyuhyun mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang dihentakkan kuat. Siluette seseorang mulai ia lihat. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri orang itu hingga mereka berhadapan. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah itu persis seperti Sungminnya. Apa ini reikarnasi dari Sungminnya dimasa lalu?. Kembali liquid bening meluncur bebas dari mata Kyuhyun. ia yakin itu Sungminnya namun di tempat dan masa yang berbeda. Kyuhyunpun memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sungmin hingga kerumahnya.

.

Seohyun menggeram, bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun berbuat hal berani seperti itu. Salah jika Seohyun tak tahu kemana Kyuhyun menghilang. Ia tak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun tak akan pernah meski di masa depan sekalipun.

"Kau... menyuruhku untuk apa?" ucap seorang namja berbadan besar dan tinggi.

"Buat Kyuhyun agar patuh padaku"

"Hanya membuat pikiran Kyuhyun kosong, itu yang kau bisa"

"Terserah, lakukanlah!"

"Apa rencana mu selanjutnya?"

"Membunuh Sungmin dimasa depan, fufufufu~"

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja yakin. Karena Cho Kyuhyun hanya milikku, bukan milik namja menjijikan itu. Saat ini atau dimasa depan. AHAHAHAH"

"Kau begitu menyeramkan nona Rokuro Kubi"

"Tentu"

"Tapi kau akan dihukum dewa karena melanggar. Mungkin kau tidak akan bisa reikarnasi jadi apapun"

Seohyun tak perduli. Yang ia inginkan hanya Kyuhyun.

**FLASHBACK OFF **

Flashback kejadian yang sebenarnya tempang-pampang jelas dihadapan Sungmin. Kini ia mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun terdampar kesini. Walau Sungmin sama sekali tak ingat bahwa ia pernah hidup dizaman Edo tapi meyakini bahwa ia memang reikarnasi dari Sungmin di zaman Edo itu. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun berada dalam kuasa setan itu? Aniii, Sungmin harus menyelamatkan Kyuhyun. Sungminpun kembali dengan memasuki cahaya yang semula mangantarnya kesini.

.

Seohyun menggeram. Pasalnya Sungmin tidak datang ke kuil dan berbuat seperti apa yang ada dikertas yang ia berikan. Sebenarnya itu bukan cara agar ia dan Kyuhyun kembali ke masa Edo tapi itu cara untuk membunuh Sungmin, layaknya seperti tumbal. Dalam pangkuannya, Kyuhyun nampak terbaring dengan tatapan kosong. Dielusnya wajah Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi kau menungguku, Rokuro Kubi?" ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ahhh... kau sudah tahu siapa aku? Mmm... anak pintar"

"Ck... dewa benar-benar akan mengutuk mu karena berani mempermainkan masa depan"

"Aku tidak perduli, fufufu"

"Kembalilah, tempatmu bukan disini. Kau hanya roh,setan atau apapunlah yang kerap menganggu"

Seohyun kembali menggeram. Ia pun langsung merubah dirinya ke wujud yang asli. Sungmin merindung dibuatnya. Seohyun benar-benar menyeramkan. Kembali ia menyerang Sungmin dengan lehernya yang panjang. Sungmin menghindar dan lari sekuatnya.

"MATI KAUUUUU" teriak Seohyun murka.

Sungmin tersudut ke jalan buntu. Tampak Seohyun menyeringai senang. Untuk kedua kalinya ia akan membunuh Sungmin. Memang seharusnya Sungmin mati, ditangannya. Itu takdir, batin Seohyun.

"Siapkan kata-kata terakhirmu, SUNGMIN"

Sungmin mengambil napas dalam. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun"

"APA?"

"AKU MENCINTAI KYUHYUN, DAN AKAN TERUS MENCINTAINYA SEKARANG HINGGA NANTIII" teriak Sungmin hingga menggema kepenjuru kuil.

"AKU MENCINTAI KYUHYUN..AKU MENCINTAI KYUHYUN..AKU MENCINTAI KYU – ARHHHGGG" seketika teriakan Sungmin terhenti, tubuhnya sudah dililit erat oleh leher panjang Seohyun. Seohyun kembali tersenyum menang. Ia pun membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya untuk segera menelan Sungmin bulat-bulat . Tapi...

Jleb...

Sungmin melemparkan sekantung kecil kacang hijau kedalam mulut Seohyun yang terbuka. Ia masih ingat benar perkataan bibinya, kacang hijau bisa mengusir roh jahat. Tanpa diduga Sungmin, usahanya berhasil, lilitan leher Seohyun terlepas. Kini Seohyun menggelepar ditanah, bahkan ia meraung-raung.

"Arghhhg...Uhukk...uhukkkk...si-sialan...MATI KAU!"

Kembali Seohyun menyerang Sungmin. Namun tebasan pedang yang Sungmin kenal seketika membuat kepala Seohyun terputus. Tebasan pedang dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun telah membuat Seohyun mati.

"K-Kyu..kau kah itu?"

"Ming..."

Sungmin langsung menerjang Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Kyuhyunpun membalas dengan erat pelukkan Sungmin.

"Hiks...hiksss...ku pikir kau tidak akan kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang ku kenal"

"Bagaimana aku tidak sadar, jika kau berteriak 'AKU MENCINTAI KYUHYUN, DAN AKAN TERUS MENCINTAINYA SEKARANG HINGGA NANTIII' dan berteriak 'AKU MENCINTAI KYUHYUN..AKU MENCINTAI KYUHYUN' berulang-ulang... itu membuatku kembali, Ming... terima kasih"

Blushh..

Sungmin dibuat blushing . seketika rona merah menghiasi pipi cubby nya.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan, Ming... dengan begitu aku bisa kembali ke zamanku dengan tenang"

"Eh? Kau mau kembali? Andwae!"

"Tempatku bukan disini Ming, Aku sudah puas melihatmu reikarnasi dengan baik dan sempurna. Aku selalu tetap hidup untuk mu"

"Andwae Kyu... kau tidak mencintaiku eoh?"

"Kalau aku terus disini, aku tidak bisa reikarnasi untuk menemui mu di masa ini, Ming. Lambat laun aku juga akan menghilang jika tetap memaksakan untuk berada disini, kau mau aku tidak bisa reikarnasi hah?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentil gemas kening Sungmin.

* * *

><p>T.B.C<p>

* * *

><p>Jangan gantung saya readerdeul T_T , ini ff absurd...aku lanjut jika masih ada yang bersedia dilanjut hingga ending, tapi jika kalian ga mw ini dilanjut..yoo wess diScontinue(?) ampe sini aja.. T_T maap tambah ngawur ff nya.. maap bgt ... makasih yg udh review FF ini, makasih kalian semua :) .. maap ku blm bsa nulis nma kalian atu2 *kisseu atu-atu*<p>

KyuMin is real

Believe it.

Jgn tinggalin Ming, Kyu atau berhnti jdi pumpkin, elf or joyer ya chingu hnya gegara brita beginian. Moga2 ja itu jalan cerah(?) menuju go publik nya KyuMin..

**Review ~~~~~~?**


End file.
